marcado
by karai saki
Summary: despues de una simple discusión tu vida cambia para siempre...tu mayor enemigo se vuelve tu aliado..tu verdadera familia deja de serlo por solo guardar un secreto...un nuevo enemigo se levanta desde las sombras ...si tan solo ese dia te hubieras quedado con tus hermanos nada de esto hubiese pasado...
1. confusión

**ya se que deberia estar continuando mi otra historia "la muerte esta mas cerca de lo que crees"; pero he tenido esta idea en mente por mucho tiempo y quiero saber que les parece**

Capitulo 1

confución

Justo cuando pensaba que el dia no podía empeorar, vi a los kraang robando mas piezas de tecnología, seguramente para reconstruir su portal; el cual mis hermanos y yo destruimos hace como un año, cuando entramos al TCRI para salvar al mundo del tecnodromo.

No lo pensamos dos veces, atacamos al kraang, he intentamos quitarles su objetivo

Tenia un plan en mente, pero ninguno de mis hermanos estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, tratábamos de vencerlos pero sin duda los kraang se habían hecho mas fuertes, respecto a las armas, porque refiriéndonos a la inteligencia y al habla siguen siendo los mismos.

Les dije mi plan ,me escucharan o no; mis dos hermanos menores me asintieron levemente, pero de nuevo vino rapha con el mal comentario

-olvídalo leo, no hay tiempo para eso- no tuve tiempo de contestarle pues se fue a pelear con el enemigo por su cuenta; trate de hacerle entender que esa no era la mejor manera pero lo único que logre fue otra discusión con el que causo que el kraang escapara; ya es la tercera vez que dejamos que los kraang se lleven los materiales necesarios para terminar su nuevo invento, ya sea el portal u otra nave extraterrestre, sea lo que sea no podíamos permitirlo.

Raphel de nuevo me hecho la culpa de todo, en parte si tenia yo la mitad de la culpa pero la otra mitad la tenia el por no escuchar nunca lo que le digo, no entiendo que tiene mi hermano contra mi

-mira leo no podemos seguir con esto, volvimos a perder contra el kraang por seguir tus ideas-me dijo rapha, esperaba un poco de ayuda de donni y Mikey pero por lo general ellos siempre estaban por el lado de rapha, debe ser porque es el mas fuerte, creo yo

No quería pelear con raphael, porque sabia que solo nos causaría mas problemas tanto con splinter como en el equipo, la idea era estar unidos pero mis habituales y serias discusiones son rapha nos estaban dividiendo; o por lo menos a mi me dividían del grupo, lo cual se supone que siendo el líder no debería pasar

-ya olvídenlo chicos- donni intervino antes de que se armara una riña –mejor regresemos a la alcantarilla- bueno donni tenia razón seria mejor irnos pero no tenia ganas de volver, almenos no aun;

-no vienes leo-me pregunto Mikey

-hee,no, los alcanzo después- mis hermanos sabían que a veces me gustaba pasar tiempo solo, por lo general meditando en la superficie para aliviar el estrés; a si que se fueron y me dejaron a mi solo.

Subí a la azotea de un edificio bastante alto para poder observar mejor la ciudad, todo lo que había pasado aquí en nueva york los últimos meses, o mejor dicho el ultimo año; nadie de mi familia se lo esperaba, bueno talvez el sensei que siempre dice que estábamos destinados a ser héroes.

Ganamos grandes amigos como abril, Irma y casey ; pero también ganamos grandes enemigos como el kraang, con sus miles de mutaciones, las cuales todas Iván en nuestra contra, y destructor con el clan del pie, que por cierto no los hemos visto hace como tres meses ;y karai…

Por mucho que no pareciera yo aun seguía pensando en ella…

En ese instante Escuche un ruido que me indico que no era el único en aquella azotea, me di la vuelta y saque mis katanas preparado para cualquier ataque sorpresa, pero no vi. nada, camine hasta donde había escuchado el raro sonido, pero no había nada sin embargo sentí una presencia detrás de mi, me gire de nuevo y observe la silueta de un hombre que salio levemente dentro de las sombras; me sobresalte un poco; pero el no hacia expresión alguna de haber visto un moustro, tenia una mirada seria hacia mi; entonces lo vi bien, una luna creciente de colores azul zafiro en la frente, además de un tatuaje de nudos entrelazados que enmarcaba sus ojos

No tenia la menor idea de quien era o que era, por un segundo pensé que no era humano al mirarle la extraña marca, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Entonces hablo y sus ceremoniales palabras fluyeron a trabes del espacio que nos separaba, peligrosas y seductoras, como la sangre mezclada con chocolate derretido.

-¡Leonardo Hamato! La noche te ha escogido, tu muerte será tu renacer. La noche te llama, escucha su dulce llamada ¡el destino te aguarda en la casa de la noche!- lo había dicho en un tono un poco bajo pero sin duda lo alcance a escuchar, pero no tenia ni idea de a que se refería.

Levanto un dedo largo y pálido y me señalo, lo cual produjo un estallido de dolor en mi frente

Cuando las manchas brillantes desaparecieron al fin de mis ojos, me di cuenta de que me encontraba solo de nuevo en el edificio.

Me incorpore y tosí, tenia un tremendo dolor de cabeza y me frote el entrecejo, notaba una punzada, como si me hubiese picado una avispa mutante de nuevo ; el dolor se iba extendiendo alrededor de los ojos y bajaba hasta mis mejillas.

Baje a un callejón, donde habían un par de vidrios rotos y alcance a ver mi reflejo en uno de ellos…

Lo que vi me dejo sin palabras, creía que solo era una alucinación y a si esperaba que fuese, me frote varias veces esperando a que se borrara pero no, hay estaba justo en la mitad de mi frente una marca de media luna igual a la del sujeto que me había acabado de encontrar solo que sin colorear y sin el resto del tatuaje.

No se quien había sido ese sujeto pero si me lo vuelvo a encontrar pagara por esto, o lo que sea que me halla hecho. 

_"Existe también la sombría casa de la noche;_

_terribles nubes la envuelven en la oscuridad._

_Ante ella, Atlas __se mantiene firme__ y con su cabezae_

_infatigables brazos sostiene con solidez el ancho cielo,_

_Allí donde la Noche y el Día se acercan más_

_y se saludan al cruzar el umbral de bronce."_

**diganme que les parece porfa; esta inspirada en la saga de vampiros marcada (muy buena recomiendo que la lean) asi que que tal quieren que siga?**


	2. tratar de ocultar

**por si las dudas el anterior capitulo era narrado por leo; sorry esque se me olvido poner quien lo narraba xd**

No tenia tiempo de preocuparme por averiguar que era todo esto, ya saben; el sujeto raro se me aparece a la mitad de la noche, me dice una palabras de las cuales no tenia ni idea porque, y para completar me deja con una marca extraña.

Después me ocuparía de eso por ahora tenia que hacer algo mas importante, ocultarle el tatuaje a mi familia.

No podría decirle de esto a nadie ni siquiera a abril, no es que no confié en ella; OK no confió para nada en ella, antes cuando vi a karai por primera vez le había dicho a abril y ella le termino diciendo a mis hermanos causando que me metiera en problemas.

En fin, con que me iba a ocultar esto; me subí la bandana un poco para que no fuera demasiado obvio pero solo alcanzo a cubrir un poco; ya no tenia de otra tenia que volver a la alcantarilla me vieran la marca o no; preferiblemente no; ya que se me estaba haciendo tarde.

Llegue a casa y para mi suerte no había nadie despierto, cruce lo mas rápido posible la guarida y entre a mi habitación; busque en mis estantes o mis gabinetes algo que me ayudara a cubrir el tatuaje pero no aye nada que me fuese útil

Me dirigí al baño y me mire al espejo todo en mi seguía igual tenia los mismos ojos, eran del mismo color azul Marino aunque de vez en cuando por la noche se me tornaban de un azul mas oscuro, sin embargo mi cara nunca había sido a si de pálida, siempre había tenido un tono de verde mas oscuro que el de mis otros hermanos. Aunque talvez no era que mi piel estuviese de repente muy blanca…quizás solo parecía pálida en contraste con el contorno azul oscuro de la luna creciente perfectamente situada en el centro de mi frente.

Observe el tatuaje de aspecto exótico. Unido a mis rasgos de tortuga,

Sabia que a partir de aquel día mi vida no volvería a ser la misma, aunque por un momento, solo un instante, me olvide del miedo de lo que dirían los demás y sentí un inesperado arrebato de placer.

Capitulo 2

Tratar de ocultar

Tenia solo un par de horas antes de que amaneciera, y aun no hallaba la manera de explicar o de taparme la marca.

Podría decirle al sensei, pero será que me entendería, creo que por primera vez me había quedado sin un plan o alguna idea

-que voy a hacer- me repetía a mi mismo; pero el dolor me vino de nuevo y empecé a toser, sentía como si fuera a morirme

Había un instinto que me llamaba a que me escapara de allí y lo dejara todo, pero yo nunca haría eso, sigo siendo el líder ,raph lo quiera o no, y además no puedo dejar a si a mi familia solo por temor a decirles algo que yo ni siquiera sabia.

Salí del cuarto de baño y me dirigí al laboratorio de donni, no se para que, quizás tenia la esperanza de encontrara hay algo que me ayudara a tapar este desastre, literalmente

Entonces lo vi. una paqueña cajita sobre el escritorio, la coji y al darme cuenta de lo que era; ¡lotería! Eran polvos, seguramente de Irma o de abril, porque por lo que se las chicas adolescentes acostumbran a tener siempre un poco de maquillaje a la mano; y ya que alguna de las dos acostumbra a ayudar a donni con alguna cosa de ciencia o tecnología, debieron de dejarlo hay

El color era el de la piel humana pero nada que un poco de colorante verde no arreglara.

Me unte un poco en la frente con mi mano y volví a mirar mi reflejo, se notaba un poco, era como si la marca quisiera sobresalir para volver a ser visible, pero esperaba que nadie lo notara

Espere en mi habitación a que todos se levantaran para desayunar he iniciar el entrenamiento.

-oigan alguno sabe a que horas regreso leo?- alcance a escuchar la pregunta de Mikey

-no lo se, pero yo no lo vi. llegar- le respondió donni

-bueno pues vamos a despertarlo- hablo rapha; yo de inmediato me hice el que dormía y mis hermanos entraron

-arriba dormilón- me dijo mi hermano menor, yo abrí levemente los ojos simulando que estaba despertando

Yo no dije nada,no solo porque no quisiera sino porque me dolía mucho la garganta; simplemente me levante, tendí mi cama y me fui directo a la cocina seguido por mis hermanos.

Todos estábamos desayunando tranquilamente hasta que el sensei me dijo

-leonardo, me gustaría saber que estabas haciendo anoche-

-simplemente quería estar solo un rato..-

-me refiero a porque llegaste tan tarde- baje la cara, por la mirada penetrante del maestro splinter

-yo..supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo- trate de sonar lo mas convincente posible; pero hasta el sensei sabia que yo era un pésimo mentiroso.

Ya un poco mas tarde empezamos con el entrenamiento, aunque digamos que me centraba mas en mantener la cabeza hacia abajo, que en las katas que nos hacia hacer splinter

Tenia que ocultar la marca como me fuera posible, sabia que aun con el maquillaje se me era visible, como si esa cosa estuviera diseñada para no estar oculta

-¡leonardo concéntrate!- me regaño el sensei

Todos mis hermanos me miraron extrañados no era normal que me llamaran la atención a mi

-perdón- baje mas la mirada ya que todos estaban viéndome fijamente; y me dispuse a hacer bien el ejercicio.

-leo te encuentras bien- me pregunto mikey al salir del dojo

-claro mikey, simplemente llegue muy tarde y no dormí bien anoche, eso es todo- sabia que miguel ángel iba a preguntarme sobre lo del entrenamiento a si que me adelante y le conteste primero.

El resto del día fue de lo mas aburrido, donatello se la paso casi todo el día en su laboratorio investigando el próximo ataque de los kraang , mikey se puso a ver tele y a leer comics, mas por obligación que por gusto, ya que donni no quería que nadie y mucho menos nuestro hermanito se acercara a su trabajo, rapha estaba muerto del aburrimiento, no tenia con quien hablar o que hacer ya que spike ahora es un mutante "slash" y casey no puede venir porque esta ocupado "estudiando" por obligación de abril obviamente ya que están en exámenes finales y estos definirán la universidad etc.…

En resumen la escuela es muy aburrida.

Pero yo no tenia tiempo que perder *necesito respuestas* dije mentalmente

Y Ya que no tenias patrullaje , decidí salir por mi cuenta.

Tenia que hacerlo a escondidas, para asegurarme de no me siguieran

No decidí contar nada por que para que, nunca creen en lo que les digo, desde niño siempre fue a si yo tenia que hacerme cargo de mis hermanos menores, ayudarles en lo que podía , entenderlos y escucharlos, solo me gustaría que ellos hicieran lo mismo conmigo; me recordó a una discusión a mas bien una pelea con raphael, fue hace tres meses, nos habíamos enfrentado a destructor ;el motivo de aquella pelea había sido llevarnos a un trampa ,yo trate de advertidles pero ellos se negaron, y de un momento a otro pase de pelear con un ninja del pie a con mi hermano ,como estaba estresado empezó a decirme un cantidad de cosas , que según yo se había estado guardando desde hace mucho tiempo, mis otros dos hermanos se pusieron de su lado; al final resulte teniendo yo la razón de todo pero obviamente no quisieron aceptarlo y por aceptar me refiero a rapha; lo peor es que terminamos metiéndonos en problemas hasta con splinter.

Voy a recordar lo terriblemente mal que me han hecho sentir no solo aquel dia. Así, cuando este asustado y solo y lo que quiera que vaya a ocurrirme o empiece a ocurrir, voy a recordar que nada puede ser tan malo, como estar atrapado en tu propia familia

**digan su opinion criticas, sugerencias, lo que sea**


	3. buscando respuestas

**gracias por darme su apoyo en la historia, **

Capitulo 3

buscando respuestas

_punto de vista de leo_

Corría por las azoteas sin tener un destino fijo; realmente no sabia a donde me dirigía . me senté y tosí, trataba de aclararme las ideas, este pequeño asunto de mi marca debía ser resuelto.

Tenia que aclararme las ideas y quedándome hay no iba a lograrlo; me levante y empecé a andar de nuevo por los edificios.

No se cuento tiempo llevo haciendo esto, pero ya empezaba a cansarme; el cuerpo me dolía, como si acabara de salir del entrenamiento mas fuerte que hubiese músculos me dolían terriblemente. Empezaron aproducirceme espasmos de tos que hizo que me rodease a mi mismo con los brazos, como si intentara mantener mi pecho en su sitio. Debía volver a la guarida. Y pronto

Empecé a marearme sentía que no podía respirar, y comencé a tener una vista casi nula, sentí como si todo se estuviera alejando de mi, acaso esta marca significaba una maldición o algún espíritu?, estaba confundido y por primera vez aterrado

-Los espíritus no son algo a lo que debas temer, Leonardo-

No supe de donde había venido esa voz, pero empezaba a tranquilizarme un poco

-¡quien eres!- empecé a decir

-quien esta hay!- llame de nuevo esperando escuchar una respuesta

el viento.

Seguí caminando, y no vi. con que tropecé; desorientado por completo intente mantener el equilibrio, pero había perdido todos los reflejos, caí con fuerza. El dolor en la cabeza fue agudo, pero tan solo duro un instante antes que la oscuridad me engullese.

_fin del punto de vista_

…..

-oigan a donde habrá ido leo- pregunto mikey

-no lo se, seguro salio a hacer el patrullaje - le contesto rapha sin darle importancia

-pero creí que no saldríamos al patrullaje nocturno-mikey volvió a preguntar

-bueno talvez salio a hacerlo solo, o seguro a entrenar, ya saben que a leo le gusta entrenar mas en la superficie- le respondió rapha de nuevo

-y no creen que debamos ir a buscarlo- a raph se le estaba empezando a colmar la paciencia de las preguntas de su hermano

-porque tanto interés en eso miguel ángel?- el sensei se unió a la conversación de sus dos hijos

-bueno , leo estuvo actuando muy raro hoy- le contesto mikey

-tiene razón- dijo donni saliendo de su laboratorio en el cual estuvo casi todo el dia

Raph no quiso opinar, el vio salir a leo, y por lo que pudo notar lo estaba intentando hacer a escondidas, así que pensaba que mínimo leo estaba guardando algo

…..

_punto de vista de leo_

El despertar fue extraño. Esperaba que me doliese el cuerpo, en especial la cabeza y el pecho; pero en vez de dolor, sentía…bueno…me sentía bien. De hecho me sentía mejor que bien. Ya no tosía y no estaba mareado o débil.

¿Eh?

La sorpresa me hizo abrir los ojos. Estaba mirando hacia una luz , que en lugar de la brillante luz del sol, esta era mas como una suave lluvia de luz de velas que se filtraba desde arriba. Me senté y me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado la luz no bajaba ¡yo subía hacia ella¡

Mire hacia abajo..y vi.…¡mi cuerpo!...era extraño verme a mi mismo desde arriba. O estaba asustado. Pero debía estarlo ¿no? ¿no significaba esto que había muerto?

Me acerque flotando a con jadeos cortos y mi cuerpo era el que respiraba así, no mi propio yo.

Juro que quiria gritar del miedo, pero entonces escuche como si alguien me llamase, cualquiera saldría corriendo, pero la curiosidad me lleno en ese momento, así que empecé a seguir la extraña voz que me llamaba.

De repente me di cuenta no estaba muerto o eso creo; estaba era en un plano espiritual, un nivel muy alto de la meditación o algo así era lo que me explicaba el sensei; yo lo he intentado varias veces pero nunca logro nada porque me desconcentro fácilmente.

-sígueme hasta tu destino- esta vez la vos era mas fuerte y clara, señal de que me estaba acercando a…bueno no se a que

A si que seguí la llamada de la rara voz, que por cierto era la de una mujer.

Dado a entender que no conseguiría nada , me gire y sentí como una sacudida eléctrica de asombro. ¡PERO QUE¡ había una mujer sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el borde de la azotea, llevaba un vestido blanco con flecos adornado con unos símbolos los cuales nunca había visto en mi vida. Aunque suene raro que venga de mi, ella era increíblemente bella, con un pelo largo y liso, tan negro que parecía como si tuviera resplandores azules y púrpuras como las alas de un cuervo; *ya parezco todo un poeta *

Pensé ;pero no tenia tiempo para chistes , necesitaba respuestas y pronto.

-bienvenido hijo, lo has hecho bien-

Ella acabo de llamarme hijo, porque?

-¡quien eres¡- di un paso hacia atrás con el fin de alejarme de ella lo suficiente para huir. Pero algo en mi me decía que era lo correcto quedarme, talvez eran mis instintos pero no podía fiarme de ellos ya que tienen la mala costumbre de equivocarse; ya saben, por antiguos hechos ocurridos con karai.

Esperaba su respuesta pero ella no me contesto, solo me dirigió una calida sonrisa

-¿estoy muerto?- esa pregunta era la que tenia guardada desde hace rato y la única que me importaba por ahora

-no..- me contesto alfin –estas lejos de haber muerto, aunque tu espíritu a sido liberado de forma temporal..- termino de explicarme

-¿Quién eres?- volví a preguntar pero de forma mas tranquila

-soy conocida por muchos nombres… la mujer cambiante, kuan yin, e incluso el amanecer…-

A medida que pronunciaba cada nombre su rostro se transformaba mareándome un poco. Debió darse cuenta porque se detuvo y volvió a como la había visto al principio

Y volvió a sonreírme

-pero tu puedes llamarme por mi verdadero nombre, nyx-

-nyx?- sin duda no debía ser de esta época

- si, a si es; soy conocida como la diosa vampira…-

Hay quede en shock.., acaso dijo..lo que creo..vampiro…, no puede ser ,los vampiros no existen

**ya se que deberia estar en mi otra historia pero la verdad es que esta ya la tenia escrita desde hace mucho tiempo incluso antes que la anterior solo que no la habia publicado xd**

**no olviden dejar review**


	4. confianza

**advertencia: tiene muchos oc**

**otra advertencia: trata mucho de leo xd**

_punto de vista de leo_

-en realidad fueron los griegos los primeros en adorarme como la madre que buscaba la noche infinita. Me ha complacido llamar a mis descendientes ,mis niños durante eras. Y , si, en tu mundo a esos niños se les llama vampiros. Acepta ese nombre, en el encontraras tu destino.- así que por eso me llamaba hijo, porque ahora yo era un vampiro, esta bien podía entender eso; ¡pero como que era mi destino y que lo aceptara¡; como que aceptara convertirme en una horrible criatura de la oscuridad y por lo que he leído o mikey me ha dicho ¡chupa sangre!; ya bastante tenia con ser un mutante.

Podía sentir como la marca me ardía en la frente y de pronto quise llorar; por primera vez quise hacerlo

-no lo entiendo ¿encontrar mi destino?, siempre se me ha dicho que estoy destinado a salvar al mundo junto con mis hermanos, ya soy un fenómeno para la humanidad, para ahora ser un mounstro…- no pude continuar porque lo que diría sin duda seria una ofensa, ella podría ser un vampiro y todo pero seguía siendo una diosa

-debes creer en ti mismo, te he marcado con uno de los míos, - seguramente se refería al tipo que me encontré en la azotea aquella noche

-hijo de la noche, acepta eso de ti mismo y comenzaras a comprender que hay verdadero poder en tu singularidad- la diosa se levanto y camino hacia mi, al llegar seco mis lagrimas.

-porque?, porque me marcaste…- sin duda era lo que enserio yo quería saber

-eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu mismo a medida que pase el cambio; pero recuerda esto , la oscuridad no siempre es lo mismo que el mal , igual que la luz no siempre trae el bien- que yo sepa la oscuridad es el mal y la luz es el bien; y como que lo tenia que descubrir a medida del cambio…que cambio?

En cuanto la diosa desapareció, yo perdí de nuevo el conocimiento…

_fin del punto de vista_

Capitulo 4

confianza

…..

Rapha estaba en su habitación leyendo una resvista de motocicletas, ya la había leído antes pero no tenia nada mas que ponerse a hacer; el y sus hermanos menores habían insistido en ir a buscar a leo, pero el sensei no se los permitió, les dijo que era mejor esperarlo y que el tendría sus razones para tardarse en volver.

Volteo a mirar el reloj, eran las 11:00 , sinceramente ráphael no estaba preocupado por su molesto hermano mayor, lo que si le llamaba la atención era que estaría haciendo allá afuera y con quien. Con eso se sobreentiende que era a karai a lo que se refería; por alguna situación del destino cuando leo sale solo se encuentra con el clan del pie junto con karai.

….

_punto de vista de leo_

Empecé a escuchar a alguien tarareando una canción que me hizo relajarme un poco ya que me había sentido muy mal últimamente .

Supire y me acurruque mientras frotaba mi mejilla contra la suave almohada. Por desgracia mover la cabeza provoco que un intenso dolor me invadiese , he hizo añicos mi tranquilidad cuando los recuerdos me abrumaron.

Me estaba convirtiendo en un vampiro

Me escape de la guarida, por asi decirlo

Y luego tuve algún tipo de experiencia cercana a la muerte

¡dios mió el dolor de cabeza estaba matándome!

- despierta- parpadee hasta que todo se aclaro, vi a una señora sentada en una pequeña silla junto a la cama; que por cierto no era la mía, tampoco era mi habitación y mucho menos la guarida.

-que sucede, ¡en donde estoy¡- empezada a alarmarme y me alarme aun mas sabiendo que estaba frente a un humano

-estas a salvo, no te preocupes- me contesto; me pareció extraño que no saliera gritando por ver a una tortuga mutante gigante

-me duele la cabeza- no pude evitar decir, y me toque la frente

-te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, es normal que te sientas asi- bueno si tiene razón es normal sentirme asi, lo que no es normal ¡es que ella me este hablando!

-te encontré y te vi muy mal- ella prosiguió – me di cuenta de que la única opción era traerte aquí- se rió levemente y yo sin saber porque le devolví la sonrisa

Nesecitaba ubicarme, literalmente, pero primero debía saber quien era ella; pues bueno era una mujer mayor de unos sesenta y algo, pero debía saber al menos porque me trajo aquí, o mas bien como me encontró…

La mire a los ojos y ella tenia un gesto natural hacia mi, como si estuviera viendo a un humano, hize una expresión de duda o confusión y al parecer la capto de inmediato

-¡a!, disculpa , no me he presentado , me llamo sylvia redbird- redbird?, que eso no significa pájaro rojo..

-señora redbird, no entiendo que significa esto- señale la marca en mi frente

-eres un vampiro cariño- me contesto

-ya lo se , pero me refiero a porque?...porque yo?..acaso hize algo malo- sin importar lo que me haya dicho la diosa, seguía creyendo que los vampiros eran seres oscuros

-no, no has hecho nada malo- su voz era increíble llena de seguridad pero al mismo tiempo muy dulce, cuando voltee a verla sin duda parecía una estrella de cine; ojos verdes, piel color crema y su cabello era de un rojo profundo, casi como la bandana de mi hermano; pero lo que mas me llamo la atención era que tenia una luna creciente de color zafiro tatuada en el centro de su frente y, desde hay líneas en espiral que parecían olas.

Era un vampiro de eso no me cabia la menor duda

-tu no has hecho nada, porque preguntas?- su voz sonaba de preocupación y un poco de confusión

-¿soy un ..vampiro?- incluso me costaba trabajo decirlo

-aun no…- me dijo ;pero entonces que se supone que soy

-he..yo me refiero..a..- tenia un millón de preguntas, pero no sabia como decirlas y mucho menos frente a alguien como ella.

Por suerte la señora redbird me salvo de aquella humillación

-esta es la alta sacerdotisa de la casa de la noche, neferet. Ha estado cuidando de ti mientras estabas…- hizo una pausa, dando a entender que no quería decir la palabra inconciente –mientras estabas dormido- termino de decir

-y dime como te llamas joven tortuga- la pregunta de neferet me hizo sentir aun mas inseguro de lo que estaba

-Leonardo- dije en susurro-Leonardo hamato- repetí con mas seguridad

-bienvenido a la casa de la noche , Leonardo-

Yo aun seguía confundido, que era la casa de la noche?

Neferet estiro el brazo como si quisiera estrecharme la mano y yo le ofrecí la mía. Pero en lugar de cojerla , agarro mi antebrazo, lo cual me resulto extraño pero igual me pareció bien.

**y bien que tal va la historia?**

**leo: si no me haces sufrir, me alejas de mi familia, estas demente o que?**

**yo: es posible , y ya deja de quejarte que almenos te voy a poner con karai de nuevo**

**leo: !enserio! *dijo entusiasmado*...digo..**

**yo: jaja si**

**bien diganme que piensan y si quieren que continue**


	5. es todo un sueño?

**advertencia: sigue tratando mucho de leo**

**otra advertencia: ya no se que mas escribir aqui arriba **

_punto de vista de leo_

Su tacto era calido y firme. Su sonrisa me daba la bienvenida. Era asombrosa e impotente, de hecho era lo que son todos los vampiros, algo mas que humanos: mas fuertes, mas listos, con mas talento y tenían una belleza sobrenatural; una de las dudas que tenia era si tenían las características del vampiro mas conocidas ya saben : evitaban la luz del sol, son mas poderosos de noche, necesitan beber sangre para sobrevivir (¡aj!) y adoran a una diosa que es conocida como la noche personificada, a la cual yo acababa de conocer

-gracias , es un placer conocerte- dije haciendo un esfuerzo de parecer medio inteligente y normal

-no es algo usual que nos entreguen a un iniciado inconciente- me parece que iniciado se refería como a alguien nuevo ,no?.

-podrias decirme que fue lo que te paso?- me pregunto neferet

Abrí la boca para decir que lo recordaba por completo: caer y golpearme la cabeza…verme a mi mismo…seguir una extraña voz…y finalmente conocer a la diosa nyx. Pero justo antes de hablar tuve un presentimiento de que era mejor mantenerme callado.

-yo no recuerdo mucho- me vi con la necesidad de mentir, lo cual no se me da muy bien –después de que me marcaran, no le dije nada a mi familia, me escape; me sentía enfermo asi que mientras corría por las azoteas tropéese y me desmaye. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es oír a la señora redbird tararear un canción y entonces me desperté aquí- acabe a toda prisa. Debido al nerviosismo sin embargo Tenia que hacer el esfuerzo que no ocultaba nada

-es normal experimentar perdida de memoria con un golpe en la cabeza- interrumpió sylvia el incomodo silencio

¡Gracias! ;quería decirle

-si claro que lo es- dijo neferet con rapidez – no te preocupes por el sylvia redbird. Estará bien- le hablo con mucho respeto ,a si que debía de ser una buena persona o vampiro o lo que fuera ¿verdad?

-Leonardo podrías acompañarme por favor- posiblemente todo esto seria un sueño del cual despertaría pronto a si que…

-si- le conteste

-excelente- dijo neferet

-estas segura de que no deberías examinarlo un poco mas?- pregunto sylvia

-entiendo tu preocupación pero descuida no tiene heridas graves y si asi fuera se recuperaría de una forma extraordinaria- bueno eso deducía que los vampiros si se regeneraban

Sylvia me sonrió de nuevo y aunque yo estaba aterrado y nervioso le devolví la sonrisa. Sinceramente ella me hacia pensar que convertirse en vampiro no podía ser tan malo

-estoy bien no se preocupe- y era verdad me sentía perfectamente normal excepto por el pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-descuide como usted ya sabe cada iniciado es emparentado con un mentor adulto. Asi que yo seré la mentora de Leonardo. Asi que déjalo en mi cuidado.- sin duda lo que dijo neferet me sonó muy convincente

-pero tu ya tenias a una iniciada- le dijo sylvia

-descuida se lo que hago y tengo en cuenta de que ella y Leonardo llagaran a caerse bien- no se pero mis instintos me decían que aquella persona no iba a caerme bien

Neferet se puso el puño sobre el corazón he hizo una reverencia inclinándose frente a sylvia la cual dudo por un instante antes de contestarle

-esta bien confió en ti- por alguna razón me abrazo y luego se fue; nunca pensé que le llegaría a caer bien a un humano al que acababa de conocer.

-bien entonces sígueme-yo me levante y la seguí con la esperanza de que se aclararan todas mis ideas.

_fin del punto de vista_

**a que no adivinaran quien es la otra iniciada jeje**

**rapha: siempre tienes la mala contumbre de sacarnos a nosotros de la historia -_-**

**yo: hay no empieces rapha...**

**dejen sus reviews**


	6. el final es una pesadilla

**bueno hasta ahora se que hay cosas muy confusas pero ya se iran aclarando**

Capitulo 5

el final es una pesadilla

…

_Punto de vista de mikey_

Tenia una mala corazonada, como si uno de mis hermanos se fuese a meter en graves problemas, tenia ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a mi hermano mayor; no era la primera vez que desaparecía, tampoco la primera en la que aparecía tarde, pero si era la primera vez en la que sentía que algo andaba mal.

Quería saber el porque leo no confiaba en nosotros, somos algo mas que su equipo, somos su familia; si talvez era cierto que no le prestáramos mucha atención, y de que siempre resultaba el regañado por culpa nuestra pero…. Emmm…yoo, cielos es muy difícil pensar mientras lees un cuento de historietas , ves tele y comes pizza al mismo tiempo.

-¡MIKEY!- me llamaron donni y rapha al mismo tiempo ; .

jeje a propósito tome una de las carpetas de donni y desordene los archivos , he intencionalmente le lance un globo de agua a rapha haciendo mojar su revista , lo hize para que esos dos dejaran de mantenerse encerrados;y ahora me encuentro corriendo en la guarida -¡aaaaaaaaaaa!- por lo general es leo el que siempre me defiende pero como no esta…- ¡aaaaa,aaa,aaa!- sálvenme…

_Fin del punto de vista_

_…_

-que hora es- yo seguia con la idea de que esto era nada mas que un sueño

Estabamos recorriendo un pasillo, sus paredes tenian un tono oscuro y habian lamparas colgadas, que proporcionaban un suave resplandor ; era raro ya que era de noche y por lo general las luces tienen que alumbrar mas ,no?

-falta un cuarto para la media noche, lo que significa que todos estan en clase- dijo neferet y luego sonrio levenmente

Si esto llegaba a ser un sueño sin duda yo debia estar loco;como que clases?

-se que tienes muchas preguntas y ya es hora de que te las responda- *si eso me seria muy útil* pense sarcastico

-veras la casa de la noche, es como una especie de institución para los vampiros; puedes tomarlo como un colegio normal de humanos solo que los horarios van de ocho de la noche a tres de la madrugada; aunque oviamente a ti no se te aplicara eso- yo estaba apunto de abrir la boca para soltar un millon de preguntas, cuando una bola de pelo naranja aparecio corriendo por el pasillo y subio a los brazos de neferet.

Sin duda era un enorme gato

Neferet rio y le rasco las orejas

-leonardo. Te presento a skylar. Normalmente merodea por aqui esperando a lanzarce a mis brazos-

-es el gato mas grande que he visto- la verdad es que no habia visto a muchos gatos pero ese sin duda era enorme.

Acerque mi mano para tocarlo

-ten cuidado, tiene fama de morder-

Antes de que pudiese apartar la mano, skylar comenzo a frotar su cara contra mis dedos

-vaya debes caerle muy bien, por lo general no deja que nadie se le acerque ecepto yo, incluso mantiene alejado a otros gatos, es realmente un amargado- dijo con cariño, y por un momento el gato me recordo a rapha

-me gustan los gatos, igual que mi hermano menor, pero nunca tuvimos uno porque mi padre no se lleva muy bien con ellos- no pude evitar reirme, al recordar la expreción del maestro splinter al mencionara a los gatos

-¿hay muchos gatos aquí?- era un poco fuera del tema pero igual queria saber

-si, los hay. Los gatos siempre han sido aliados cercanos de los vampiros-

vale, de hecho yo ya lo sabia, me parece que abril lo dijo una vez; ella odia a los murciélagos, tambien a lo sobrenatural osea vampiros y por lo tanto no deben de agradarle mucho los gatos, asi que ahora debe de odiarme a mi.

-sabes a ti podria elegirte uno- no entendi a lo que se referia

-elegirme?- pregunte

-si un gato. Nosotros no los poseemos, ellos nos eligen-

En eso skylar salto de sus brazon y desaparecio por el pasillo

Neferet rio

-es malisimo pero lo adoro. Incluso creo que aun mas que mi don otorgado por nyx- de nuevo pense en raphael. Pero que quizo decir con un don; perfecto yo salia de una duda para entrar en otra

-a cada vampiro adulto se le otorga un don de la diosa pero eso lo entenderas mas adelante-

¡Que acaso todo el mundo me iba a decir que averiguara todo por mi cuenta! o que!

-ven quiero que conoscas a alguien- eso ya no me estaba sonando bien – ya te habia dicho que era la mentora de una iniciada, no-

-..si..- le conteste algo nervioso

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a una especie de sala, habian un sofa como para cuatro personas y alli estaba sentada una chica leyendo un libro; tenia un patalon azul y una blusa negra , su cabello era corto y estaba de dos colores arriba negro y abajo amarillo; ¡esperen¡ eso me sonaba a…

Ella levanto la cabeza he hizo la misma cara de asombro que yo

-¡karai!-

-¡leonardo¡-

**tan tan tan; jeje bueno la mayoria acerto en que karai iba a ser la otra iniciada**

**si quieren que ponga o quite algo haganmelo saber osea dejen reviews**

**mikey:oye yo termine golpeado**

**yo:descuida mikey no fue asi**

**mikey: :D**

**yo: almenos no en este capitulo**

**mikey: :(**


	7. mas preguntas cero respuestas

_punto de vista de leo_

Supe al instante que karai quería tomar su arma, y para mi suerte no la tenia , pensadolo bien ahora que me doy cuenta yo tampoco tenia las mías

-humm me parece que se conocen-neferet rompió el incomodo silencio que había entre nosotros

-si..bueno…veras- no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo explicarle que karai y yo éramos enemigos

-bueno si se conocen, les dejare para que hablen- y como en un parpadeo ella ya no estaba en la sala; parece que todo el mundo tiene la mala costumbre de dejarme solo con mil preguntas!¡

Me quede mirando a karai, tenia una mirada de odio hacia mi; bueno vampiro o no, karai seguiría siendo la misma

-me atrevo a preguntar- me dijo karai refiriéndose a como yo había llegado a esto; y que se supone que le respondo, porque yo tampoco sabia!

-hace cuanto llevas…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, pero no termine de hablar cuando karai capto la pregunta

-dos meses, mas o menos- dijo sin la mínima importancia –porque crees que no me has visto , en el patrullaje últimamente- termino de decir; bueno eso podría explicarlo , porque como ya había dicho antes no habíamos viso a karai por un tiempo

Como no traía su arma y dándose cuenta de que yo no quería pelear, se sentó de nuevo

-y supongo de destructor , no lo sabe- le dije un tanto sarcástico

-no- me contesto –pensaba hacerlo, pero supone que no me creería, y además todo esto debe de ser un secreto- bueno era obvio que nadie creería nada de esto ni siquiera splinter

-debe ser difícil no?- me pregunto karai, y como no le dije nada prosiguió-el impacto de ver tu vida cambiar de un dia para otro-

-aun sigo pensando que estoy viviendo una pesadilla- no le conteste exactamente lo que me pregunto pero era lo que yo tenia en mente

-jaja créeme comparado a mi vida con mi padre para mi esto es un sueño-

-no hay una manera de …no se de resolver todo esto, o álmenos de quitarme esta cosa- señale la marca de mi frente; la sonrisa de karai se borro por un instante

-oye nyx te a elegido, porque o para que, no lo sabemos, pero te marco y debió ser por un buena razón , aunque sea difícil de creer-

-a qu_e te refieres con eso?-_

_-bue_no eres prácticamente un mutante- hizo un gesto como si fuera lo mas obvio –y hablando de eso como diablos llegaste aquí?-

-no sabría decirte, como lo hiciste tu?-

-cuando me marcaron neferet me encontró- lo dijo así de sencillo

-bueno a mi me encontró una señora, sylvia redbird, se llama- karai abrió los ojos ante mi comentario

-no se porque pero suena conocida…-no la deje que siguiese hablando porque le lance la pregunta que seguramente me aclararía las dudas

-y dime, como funciona todo esto?-

Ella rió levente y empezó –pues no se mucho, pero si te puedo decir lo mas importante y es que si no logras el cambio…- se detuvo por un momento y siguió

-estas muerto…-

_fin del punto de vista_

**y bien diganme como voy con esta historia**

**leo: tu que tienes con dejarnos a todos confundidos**

**yo: me gusta dejar el suspenso jeje**

**rapha: mas bien que tienes con sacarnos a nosotros**

**yo: ummm nose, talvez salgan despues, pero yo ya habia dicho que la historia trataba mucho de leo y oc**


	8. y ahora que?

**gracias por seguir esta historia que se me ocurrio asi de repente xd**

_Punto de vista de leo_

Di un suspiro y dije- creo que ya son demasiadas cosas por un dia-

-desde luego- me dijo

Karai se levanto y empezó a caminar y yo como un tonto la seguí

Miraba par todos los lados en busca de algo lo bastante escalofriante y anormal, para tener una excusa de que todo esto no era real o que ser un vampiro era lo peor que a uno le pudiese pasar. Pero no encontré nada

Me quede mirando para atrás, como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo ; quien quitaba que fuera así porque el pasillo por donde caminábamos parecía de película de terror

De repente me choque con algo o alguien; estuve a punto de caerme pero este me agarro por el brazo para sostenerme

Vi a karai reírse levemente, así que voltee a mirar al hombre o mas bien adolescente, que no parecía ser mucho mayor que yo.

Me enderece; y sentí su mirada sobre mi, a pesar de que me parecía muy incomodo, no era algo raro; después de todo no era normal ver a una tortuga mutante recorrer los pasillos como si nada.

El no dijo nada , me paso por el lado y se fue

*OK eso si que fue raro* pensé

-deberías fijarte por donde caminas- Salí de mis pensamientos y me enfoque en karai que siguió caminado.

-lo conocías?- le pregunte mientras andábamos

-no..no estoy segura aquí esta muy oscuro- y era cierto ni siquiera yo le alcance a ver la cara

-todo en orden?-

-pero que!- grite dando un salto, karai también se alcanzo a asustar.

Neferet estaba de pie detrás de nosotros mirándonos algo confusa

-va todo en orden?- volvió a preguntar

-si..-

-si..- karai y yo tartamudeamos al responder

-seguros?-

-pues solo estoy nervioso, por conocer a otro humano…digo persona…emm. Usted entiende-lo que técnicamente, no se trataba de una mentira.

- se que debe ser difícil para ti- no sabia si halagarme u ofenderme –ya es muy tarde, y si no regresan podrían meterse en problemas, sobre todo tu karai- algo me decía que neferet estaba al tanto de la situación de karai

-linda porque no ayudas a tu compañero, con la salida-

-..si..- sabia que ese si había sido forzado.

Salimos a un patio; bastante grande por cierto; neferet se separo de nosotros y karai me guió hacia una zona apartada, detrás de unos árboles

Hay fue cuando me di cuenta todo el campus estaba rodeado de una pared enorme; karai miro el muro, camino hacia el y desapareció.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos del asombro, y los abrí aun mas cuando ella se asomo desde el muro.

-vienes o no?- me dijo , me tomo del brazo y me jalo; en menos de un parpadeo ya estábamos fuera de "la casa de la noche", me parece que así se llama

-impresionante verdad-

-como..-

-es una puerta trampa- me explico salto hacia los árboles, y yo ahora coji la mala costumbre de seguirla

Era como recorrer las azoteas, solo que se me complicaba un poco, debido a que había que fijarse que ramas estaban firmes, o si no podría caerme y quedar humillado ante karai una ves mas.

Empecé anotar mas edificios,y sin saber como estábamos de vuelta en nueva Cork

-no queda tan lejos si te pones a pensar-karai me dijo y salto varias azoteas adelante

-ni un comentario de esto bien- no sabia si se refería alo de los vampiros o a que ella y yo hablamos como "amigos"

-es cierto es muy tarde, tengo que volver- antes de que me marchara karai me llamo

-Leonardo!- me voltee a verla y me lanzo una pequeña caja – espero que te sean de utilidad- no dijo nada mas y se fue.

**dudas, preguntas (creo que eso es lo mismo xd) sugerencias, criticas**


	9. hacer como si nada

**advertencia: lo que karai le dio a leo no es nada, si es util pero no es nada importante o por lo menos a mi no me parece**

Capitulo 6

hacer como si nada

Punto_ de vista de leo_

Al llegar la guarida, me encerré de inmediato en mi habitación, vi el objeto que me dio karai, al abrirlo, no entendí lo que era al principio, parecía maquillaje pero no entendía porque.

Entonces recordé

_Flash back_

-jaja créeme comparado a mi vida con mi padre para mi esto es un sueño-

-no hay una manera de …no se de resolver todo esto, o álmenos de quitarme esta cosa- señale la marca de mi frente-

_Fin del flash back_

Seria posible, coji un poco en mi mano,y me la aplique en la frente; tenia una daga enzima de la mesa al lado de mi cama y me mire con ella mi reflejo..

La marca no se veía, era comos si nunca la hubiese tenido.

Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar, en lo que me paso en el dia, así que me acosté en mi cama y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me que de dormido.

_Fin del punto de vista_

_Punto de vista de mikey_

Una lección de vida seria no molesten a sus hermanos mayores, mientras están en algo importante o podría pasarles esto AAAA o esto AAAAAAAAAAAA!; no se hace cuanto tiempo haya sido pero aun me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo de todos los golpes que me dieron y lo que me hicieron correr; debió ser tan fuerte el estrés de mis dos hermanos, que se desquitaron muy fuerte con migo , y esa es la razón por la cual aun no he podido dormir, deben ser como las dos o tres de la madrugada; es bastante tarde o temprano, o bueno nose , para que leo llegara; solo fue por un poco de hielo a la cocina y al volver a mi habitación vi a leo cruzar la guarida y encerrarse en la suya, no se porque pero juro que por un segundo le vi a mi hermano algo en la frente, parecía una luna o almenos eso alcance a ver…. Pero es imposible, seguramente debo estar alucinando o no?...AAA tal vez me estoy volviendo loco! _

A en fin (cae en su cama dormido)

Zzz…

_Fin del punto de vista_

Ya mas tarde todos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar; leo se miro en el espejo, tenia un aspecto terrible se noto mucho que se había acostado muy tarde; sin embargo lo que había transcurrido entre el desayuno y el entrenamiento se lo había pasado como si nada.

Sin embargo el día no se paso como si nada, el sensei castigo a leo con doble entrenamiento por preocuparlos y por haber llegado extremadamente tarde, abecés sus hermanos sobre todo rapha le preguntaban o le juzgaban sobre donde se la había pasado toda la noche para aparecer a horas de la madrugada; pero leo no les decía nada acerca del tema

No porque quisiera si no porque no tenia ni la menor idea de que contestar. Así que se puso a ver un maratón de héroes espaciales, ya había visto toda la serie y al parecer no pensaban dar nuevos capítulos, pero prefería ver su programa favorito a contestarle a su familia.

ya mas tarde los chicos salieron al patrullage nocturno, esperaban cualquier cosa, el kraang, un mutante, dragones purpura, todos menos el clan del pie

eran tecno ninjas (**les voy a poner asi por que el nombre que tienen en la serie me parecio absurdo) **y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que estaban siendo liderados por karai...

nadie dijo nada ni siquiera karai que le encantaba molestar a las tortugas con sus palabras, simplemente se pusieron a pelear, apesar de que eran pocos robots , les estaban constando mucho trabajo vencerlos, karai solo miraba la pelea, pero se agacho de inmediato al sentir que dos katanas pasaban por un lado de su cabeza, no le falto voltearse para saber que era leonardo

choco su espada con las de el, le miro la frente por un segundo y sonrio levemente.

Rapha trataba de golpear a uno de los ninjas pero al mismo tiempo miraba la pelea entre su hermano y la hija de destructor, no entendía o mas bien le estresaba lo que leo tenia con ella.

Karai golpeo a leo, en un costado y lo hizo caer, puso su espada en la garganta de la tortuga; de inmediato todos los voltearon a ver convencidos de que acabaría con leo, pero no fue a si

-retirada- karai dio la orden y como los ninjas eran robots programados no se opusieron; miro a leo de nuevo mientras el se levantaba, y salto por las azoteas hasta desaparecer.

-que fue todo eso?- le pregunto donni

-por favor no me preguntes, porque no tengo idea- le contesto leo, no dijeron nada mas y se fueron a la guarida; sin embargo raphel tenia la sospecha de que habia algo mas

**quejas reclamos, lo que sea, yo les dije que no habia nd interesante el lo que karai le dio a leo, lo digo porque muchos estuvieron con la intriga**

**leo: bueno almenos este es el capitulo mas normal que has hecho**

**yo: es solo por ahora creeme lo sobrenatural se viene mas adelante...a si y tambien para que no digan que a los demas no los pongo**

**rapha: -_-**

**donni: -_-**

**mikey: ...-_-**


	10. los ojos son el reflejo del alma

**disculpen pero me concentre mas en otras historias xd**

_Punto de vista de leo_

Ya era tarde; y como no había llegado tarde esta mañana pensé que era mejor irme directamente a la cama; pero por alguna razón no pude dormirme, era como si tuviera energía para estar despierto toda la noche; me pase una mano por la cara..y entonces sentí algo extraño, me mire la mano que tenia un poco de… polvo?.

Abrí los ojos , me levante inmediatamente de mi cama y me mire mi reflejo con una de mis katanas; que por cierto tuve que coger otro par ya que las que tenia ayer en la noche no supe que las hize; frote mi mano sobre mi frente, y casi grite, cuando, la marca de media luna se hizo visible

-no fue un sueño- me dije a mi mismo, trate de acomodarme las ideas, sobre como esto podía ser posible y luego se ve vino a la mente * soy una tortuga mutante, mi padre es una rata mutante, que nos entrena en artes marciales, y estamos tratando de salvar al mundo de unos extraterrestres de otra dimensión…¡y yo quejándome porque tengo una luna en la frente!..¡por dios Leonardo que es eso!.*

Me asome por la puerta de mi habitación para ver si había alguien, y como no vi a nadie decidí salir

-leonardo- justo antes de salir el sensei me llamo

–a donde vas hijo mío?-

por instinto me hubiese volteado pero recordé que tenia la marca al descubierto

así que le tuve que contestar dándole la espalda

-solo ..emm.. voy a tomar aire un rato- me puse una mano en la frente y me voltee a verlo, hice como si estuviera pensando o rascándome, nose, el punto era que tenia que ocultar esto de una forma

-espero que no llegues tarde esta vez-…- a menos que quieras otro castigo-

-no!¡, descuide sensei- me gire de nuevo hacia la salida, baje el brazo y espere a que el maestro splinter me dijera algo mas

-solo ten cuidado- me dijo y yo Salí de hay antes de que me hiciera otra pregunta, como hacia donde me dirigía, aunque siendo honesto, yo no tenia idea..

trate de seguir la misma ruta que había tomado antes, hasta que llegue al lugar en donde me había desmayado y encontrado a la diosa, pero ahora la pregunta era ¿hacia donde tenia que ir?

-esto es inútil- empezó a decir –como se supone que encuentre algo que ni siquiera se si existe- bueno lo de estúpida marca era real pero que hay de lo demás

-hablando solo- karai salio de las sombras

Yo no le dije nada, simplemente tome mis katanas dispuesto a pelear

-me alegra que utilizaras lo que te di..- con eso se refería a con lo que me tape la marca

Paso una mano sobre su frente y empezó a frotarse hasta hacer visible la media luna

-se puede saber para donde te diriges?- me pregunto karai con gracia

-emm yo…no lo se- lo ultimo lo dije en susurro

-lo imagine-…-ven sígueme- parece que tome ahora esa costumbre porque yo como un tonto la seguí

_Fin del punto de vista _

Mientras en la alcantarilla splinter meditaba acerca de lo que pasaba en la familia, y era que se estaba dividiendo, las tortugas solo estaban juntos en el entrenamiento o en el patrullage ya que era una obligación del clan estar en equipo, sin embargo al terminar todo eso cada uno cojia por su lado, rapha se ponía normalmente a leer , donni no salía de su laboratorio en todo el día, mikey trataba de unir al grupo pero al no conseguir nada se va ver televisión, y leo…bueno leo se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, por lo general ideando planes de cómo derrotar al enemigo, o al menos eso pensaban sus hermanos, lo que en realidad hacia era leer, escuchar música o afilar su armas, incluso habeses se ponía a escribir, ya que si sus hermanos no lo escuchaban todo lo que sentía lo escribía en un papel..

El sensei pensaba en la razón por la cual sus hijos ya no eran tan unidos como antes, entendía que cada uno tenía una manera de ser diferente pero son hermanos y las diferencias son lo que los une o al menos eso se supone…

Sin embargo hoy ocurrió algo extraño, una diferencia totalmente anormal, splinter se preguntaba si eso podrá ser un problema o solo algo pasajero, y que se supone que recapacitaba el sensei…en la actitud y energía fuera de lo habitual de Leonardo…

_Punto de vista de splinter_

Sé que mi hijo mayor carga con muchas responsabilidades, y problemas, incluso el rechazo de sus propios hermanos así que pienso que es normal que tenga a veces una actitud fría y seria; pero lo curioso es que siento un aura diferente en él desde esta mañana

Es un aura espiritual que nunca había sentido antes…

Es algo extraño…

Y los ojos de Leonardo no mienten se que está preocupado por algo, y espero que confié en mi para decírmelo

_Fin del punto de vista_


	11. conociendo algo nuevo

**perdonen la demora xd pero tenia uno que otro problema**

Capitulo 7

conociendo algo nuevo

_Punto de vista de leo_

-me alegra que hayan decidido venir- la voz de neferet nos sobresalto –sobre todo tu Leonardo, después de todo lo que paso ayer…- se callo al darse cuenta de que no estaba dispuesto a hablar o a decirle la razón por la cual había vuelto a la famosa "casa de la noche", y curiosidad…

Nos encontramos a neferet en el edificio principal, caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera , ella la abrió y salimos al enorme patio que había frente a la escuela.

No se pero quería salir corriendo de hay; adolecentes que caminaban en pequeños grupos por el patio . podía oir el sonido de sus voces, mientras hablaban y reían; agache la mirada avergonzado de estar rodeado de adolecentes "normales"

Definitivamente yo era el punto verde en la hoja negra

El lugar era como algo sacado de un sueño escalofriante. Estábamos en mitad de la noche, y debería estar muy oscuro, pero había un luna brillante y lámparas de gas que corrían por la enorme construcción, de ladrillo rojo y piedras negras, había una torre redonda unida a la parte frontal del edificio principal, dando la ilusión de que el lugar parecía más un castillo que una escuela

Delante del edificio principal había otro que parecía una antigua iglesia y en frente de esta había una estatua de mármol de una mujer que vestia una larga y suelta túnica

-Nyx!- dije sin darme cuenta el voz alta

Karai levanto una ceja con sorpresa

-si así es- me dijo neferet, nos hizo un gesto para que la acompañáramos , y señalo el enorme campus que se extendía delante de nosotros y empezó a decir- lo que hoy se conoce como la casa de la noche fue construido hace mucho tiempo con la intensión de abrir una escuela para los nuestros en esta parte del país-

-espera, eso quiere decir que hay más de una?- pregunto karai

-si- continuo neferet- solo que la mayoría de los humanos no las conocen

-a no- dijo karai

-bueno algunos sí, pero es porque sus familiares se an convertido en vampiros , aunque hay otros que se han enterado por otros medios y creen que somos lo vampiros de las películas, y están en nuestra contra por ser de una cultura diferente…se hacen llamar gentes de fe-

Gentes de fe… y a mí me critican porque no soy bueno poniendo nombres!

En fin seguimos caminando y estar rodeado de tantas personas me hacía sentir muy incomodo, dado a que soy un mutante. Aunque muchos saludaban a neferet o sonreían y también decían =hola=, otros la saludaban respetuosamente, hacían una inclinación formal ante ella y cruzaban los puños sobre sus corazones; me recordaba un poco al saludo que hacemos los ninjas.

Como cosa irónica los uniformes eran negros pero aun así les sentaba muy bien y además cada uno tenía un bordado dorado o plateado, tanto en el bolsillo pectoral de la chaqueta como en la camisa, algunos diseños diferentes a otros

También me di cuenta que la mayoría tenía algo más en común y era que todos ellos se quedaban mirándome con una evidente curiosidad…que horror

Quería conocer todo el campus, haci que seria una caminata bastante larga y neferet parecía estar avanzando lentamente a propósito dándome tiempo de sobra para seguir haciendo preguntas y seguirme asombrando.

Karai estaba muy callada no estaba seguro si era que le incomodaba mi presencia, después de todo ella esperaba que con todo esto olvidarse de ciertas cosas del clan del pie…

Sabía que me odiaba porque desde que nos conocimos yo le había arruinado la vida y la confianza que tenia destructor hacia ella; sin embargo ella también me arruino la mía y una manera de hacerlo fue rompiéndome el corazón..

Aun así era extraño estar con ella sin discutir o pelear, era extraño pero de una forma buena.

Para el final del recorrido, como este lugar era tipo instituto entramos a los dormitorios de los chicos.

El interior fue una sorpresa, no estoy seguro de lo que esperaba , tal vez que todo fuese negro pero no, era de un color azul con cómodos sofás y cojines, habían unos libros y bolsos y demás cosas normales de varios televisores y de inmediato recordé que no he visto héroes espaciales!

Los chicos se callaron al instante en que entre junto a karai

-jovenes, el es Leonardo hamato, dadle la bienvenida- les dijo neferet

Por un segundo pensé que nadie diría nada, o al menos creía que me mirarían raro , se reirían o bueno algo malo,; dando a entender que soy el único mutante por aquí

Entonces, un chico se levanto de entre los integrantes de un grupo que se amontonaban cerca de un televisor. Cabello castaño, y unos cuantos centímetros mas bajo que yo

-hola leonardo- su sonrisa hacia mi parecía sincera, sin embargo karai le miro con una cara de pocos amigos; se notaba que no era muy sociable que digamos

-soy darien- dijo.

_Fin del punto de vista_

_-_oigan alguno sabe en donde se metió leo- pregunto mikey a sus otros dos hermanos

-a mi no me vean- contesto rapha, que se dirigía a su habitación junto a mikey

Donni no dijo nada, seguía metido en su laboratorio sin ni siquiera prestar atencion a la hora que era

-anda donni, no crees que ya has trabajado suficiente- le dijo rapha con la intención de que su hermano menor se apartara de la computadora

No le contesto pero sabia que le iban a seguir insistiendo, pensaba aprovechar que no estaba leo para quedarse despierto un poco mas pero…

-donni..- le insistió mikey; pues ya bastante tenían con la lejanía de leo, no querían que la familia se siguiera separando con el estrés de donni al dia siguiente por no domir.

**quejas , reclamos, etc..**

**voy a advertirles que de aqui en adelante abran muchos personajes nuevos, **

**dejen su opinion si les gusta o no**


	12. respuestas, nuevos amigos

**despues de mil años continuo xd**

**muchas gracias por todos sus reviews**

**advertencia: posiblemente este sea el fic con mas oc que hallan leido**

_Punto de vista de leo_

-emm hola- dije tratando de que sonar normal

-pudo enseñarte el lugar si quieres?- el miro a neferet la cual dudaba , pero aun asi dijo

-claro; karai linda acompáñame- mire a karai antes de que saliera junto a neferet, no quería quedarme solo con gente de la cual no tenía ni idea pero supongo que no me quedaba de otra.

Tal vez debería seguir la corriente de todo esto, igual tenía dos opciones, acostumbrarme o salir de ahí. Oh diablos.. solo quiero irme a casa!

-ven- dijo Darién…me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, subimos por unas anchas escaleras que habían a la derecha. Mientras subíamos trate de ignorar el zumbido de voces que de inmediato comenzó a nuestra espalda.

Ninguno de nosotros hablo, y me sentía tan incomodo que quería gritar *¿soy un mutante, es que no ves?!*

Me aclare la garganta y dije –esto es increíble-

Me miro de reojo y contesto- aquí todo es increíble, es como otro mundo-

Se volteo a mirarme y de la nada se empezó a reír

-he?-

-jeje lo siento, pero es que se te nota que no crees en todo lo que está pasando-

-bueno , me alegro que alguien lo note-

-descuida yo estaba igual a ti-

De acuerdo. Yo solo quería hallar la manera de encajar en todo esto, y parece que llevo un buen comienzo ,no?

Caminamos por lo que parecía un pasillo con muchas habitaciones; el chico se detuvo y golpeo una de las puertas.

-adelante!-dijo una voz alegre, Darién abrió la puerta – hola!, vale entren- ok sigo diciendo es que parezco fantasma o que!, acaso nadie nota la diferencia de lo que soy!

-Cristian, el es Leonardo hamato, Leonardo es el Cristian jhonson-

-puedes llamarme cris si quieres; vaya había oído sobre los mutantes en la tele pero nunca pensé ver a uno en persona- sinceramente parecía más entusiasmado que asustado

-si será toda una celebridad por aquí- lo que dijo Darién nos causo gracia a los tres

-he y ustedes hace cuanto que llevan aquí?- pregunte

-tres meses- contesto cris

-dos – dijo Darién

-oye leo, puedo llamarte así?- yo le asenté levemente- se asustaron en tu familia cuando te marcaron-

Que se supone que le conteste si ni siquiera les había dicho

-porque lo tuyos si?- fue lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió decir

-de hecho lo tomaron muy bien-

- y tú?- le pregunte a darien

-de hecho no lo saben, me escape y cuando me marcaron aquí llegue a parar-

*Como alguien puede escaparse de su familia*pensé

Cris se sentó en una de las dos camas que había en la habitación y nos hizo un gesto para que nos sentáramos en la que había en frente suyo.

_Fin del punto de vista_

El sensei se encontraba meditando a altas horas de la noche tratando de ubicar a Leonardo, pero cada vez que se acercaba había una especie de barrera.

No sabía porque pero splinter tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir

De que algo se aproxima algo que antes él y las tortugas no habían enfrentado antes y que no tiene nada que ver con destructor o el kraang…

_Punto de vista de leo_

-si de hecho soy afortunado. Por lo menos mis padres fueron compresivos con todo esto- cris señalo el contorno de la luna creciente en su frente- mi hermana se puso histérica , pero al final pensó que era increíble y quería saber si la ayudaba a ligarse con algún chico vampiro-

-la verdad no entiendo a las mujeres- dijo darien

-si, no se quien las entiende- dije yo recordando a abril y a…karai; en fin si pensaban que las chicas eran raras, creo que no podremos llevar bien.

-en general nos adaptamos muy bien a todo esto- continuo hablando cris- si bueno las actividades son algo extrañas, -

-sobre todo la clase de artes marciales-concluyo darien, y yo me baje de mi nube como que artes marciales , escuche bien

-que quieres decir con eso?- pregunte

-si, bueno me gusta golpear a alguien-…-y si aunque tu no te alarmes por eso, porque por lo que veo tu ya debes saber todo tipo de técnicas-ambos voltearon a verme; si era cierto tal vez era muy lógico que supiera ; ademas vengo usando cosas de ninja como no iban a darse cuenta.

- en general es genial estar lejos de mi ciudad natal, aunque nueva york da un poco de miedo-

-nueva york no da miedo- le conteste a darien

-a no y que me dices de los extraterrestres y de las abominaciones mutantes- siguió hablando cris- he sin ofender- me miro a mi con cara de disculpa

-descuida ya me acostumbre—aunque tienes razón, en esta ciudad si pasan cosas muy extrañas-

quería cambiar el tema, después de todo hablar del kraang, eso ya lo hacia en la alcantarilla con mis hermanos

-y díganme alguna vez salen de aquí?-

- si pero hay todo tipo de normas que debemos cumplir-

-normas como cuales?- parece que en todos lados siempre existirán las reglas

-bueno no se puede utilizar nada que tenga que ver con este lugar- darien paro de repente -¡eso me recuerda, tenemos que apresurarnos-

-cierto- cris se levanto de un salto y comenzó a rebuscar en el armario que había en la habitación; se dio la vuelta y me dio lo que parecía ser ropa negra

-ponte esto; después te explicamos-

-te esperamos afuera-ambos salieron, yo no tuve tiempo de protestar, solo me empeze a colocar el atuendo que consistía de un pantalón negro y una chaqueta negra…..negro+vampiros..la verdad no estoy sorpendido -_-

Pero me pareció raro la chaqueta tenia un bordado de plata con forma de espiral situado a la altura de mi corazón….?

Sali, y asi era los dos me estaban esperando

-te queda genial!-

-y te resalta con la bandana-

-jeje gracias, oigan y el bordado?- pregunte al darme cuenta que ellos también lo tenían

-es nuestro símbolo-me contesto darien

-simbolo?-

-si algo asi como cada grado de vapiro; tercera, cuarta, quinta, y sexta; tiene su propio símbolo-

-los iniciados como nosotros tres, son de tercera, y nos corresponde el laberinto plateado de la diosa nyx- al parecer darien sabia mucho acerca de esto

….al escuchar esa palabra diosa…no he olvidado mi encuentro con nyx…y aun me pregunto si esto realmente esta pasando…

**quejas, reclamos, algo?**

**bueno aqui no salio karai, pero descuiden saldrá en el siguiente capitulo, al igual que muchos otros oc**

**nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera la historia, despues de todo esta basada en un libro xd**


End file.
